Narcissa Kuchiki?
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Narcissa is getting married but not to Lucius! Its a Byakuya/Narcissa love story
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own harry potter nor do I own bleach although I wish I did **

Harry potter cross over!

"The only way you can get back in our good grace is if you married the girl we had arranged for you to marry in the first place" Mrs. Kuchiki spoke narrowing her piercing eyes.

"What about my education?" a young Byakuya asked annoy.

"You will have to continue your course and make top class for each subject" Mrs. Kuchiki sniff the air around her. Byakuya merely purses his lips together .It was bad enough Hisana had died but for him to remarry this soon was sickening.

"What makes you think this girl is any better than my late wife?" Byakuya raises the question which has been haunting him.

"My dear son that sewer rat you called a wife was pathetic! No wonder she died on you and to leave you heir less at that! "Mrs. Kuchiki insulted. Byakuya balled his open hands into fists that quiver with fury.

"I see you disagree oh well at least you have return to your sense" observe Mrs. Kuchiki. At that moment Mr. Kuchiki waltz in the living room with his ever so faithful butler following him close behind.

"Good morning '' responded jerking his head at Byakuya then at his wife.

"Morning" Mrs. Kuchiki bows her head at her husband.

"What have you been doing?'' Mr. Kuchiki eyes his wife as if he knew nothing of their conversation earlier.

"We were discussing arrangements we made for him" Mrs. Kuchiki smiles sweetly at her husband.

"I see so has our son agreed to the terms or does he plan on disobeying his parents again?" Mr. Kuchiki sat on a chair. The butler pours his tea out for him. The butler then issues a tea cup to Byakuya but he shoo it away.

"I have agreed to the terms. I am wiling to make up for the disappointment I have caused you both" Byakuya's mouth twitch he felt like a puppet being played against his will.

"Then you don't mind what I say but the Blacks will be here"Mr. Kuchiki studied his son closely to see what his reaction would be. Byakuya seem unaware that they were his future in laws.

"Really dear what time?" Mrs. Kuchiki looks at the grandfather clock they had in the grand living room.

"Any time now "Mr. Kuchiki threw a half glance at it. Right on cue the maid appear with a family of six.

"May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Black" the maid yells at the top of her lungs. Byakuya could never get over why she yelled when announcing guests after all they were inside the mansion it's not like they were outside or deaf.

Byakuya thought he detected giggling from a brown hair girl who stood near a blonde. Upon observation he thought she was _a clumsy clutch_.

"Ah Mr. Kuchiki so glad to see you I hope you have been well" Mr. Black bow his head at him. Mr. Kuchiki chuckle and wave away his reply.

"Mrs. Kuchiki I see you have been looking better and better" Mr. Black now turns his attention to Byakuya's mother and kisses her hand.

"My you do have a way with words don't you?" Mrs. Kuchiki blush like a school girl. Byakuya had never seen his mother act this way but then again he has never laid eyes on these people before. All he knew was that they had _old money_ like him and that was a main attraction that brought these two power houses together.

"Hmm" a black hair boy behind the Blacks coughs.

"Oh permit me to introduce my family" Mr. Black turns suddenly and recalled his place.

"This is Bella my oldest" he gestures to a black hair girl who look haughty.

"This is Andromeda my second born'' Mr. Black continues to a brown hair girl who had giggle earlier "and this is my youngest Narcissa "he gesture to a blonde. Narcissa was very beautiful in fact Byakuya thought she _was better than the other two_ at least if he had to choose. He was almost sure Bella _was well passed her childbearing years._

"And?'' The black hair boy raises his voice slightly while pouting at his uncle.

"Oh yes this is my nephew Regulus _through marriage"_ Mr. Black gesture to the lad.

"Ah very please to make your acquaintance" Regulus step forward and kisses Mrs. Kuchiki's hand. Mrs. Kuchiki look caught off guard but soon return the smile.

"I take it this is Byakuya? Mrs. Black looks over at Byakuya who had by now remained reserve. Both Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki's nodded their heads as if ashamed to acknowledge the trouble youth they no doubt heard about.

"Then I trust we will get along" Regulus smile at him and took a step forward .Byakuya move his grey eyes down to his outstretch hand. Byakuya did not shake the hand instead he stood there glaring at him.

"Byakuya!''Mrs. Kuchiki hiss trying to make light of the situation. Byakuya reach out reluctantly and shook the boy's hand.

"By the way you do realize that you will be marrying into our family right?'Regulus sneer quietly shaking his hand. Byakuya's head shot up when he heard that.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya whispers while trying to keep composure.

"The blonde over there name Narcissa _you know_ _my cousin_ is destine to be your wife" Regulus continue whispering before releasing Byakuya's hand. Byakuya shifted his grey eyes towards her. Narcissa was well aware of his gaze say the least he stare at her until she shifted slightly. Narcissa was convince he was making holes through her with his cold glare. Narcissa tried to act as if he was not there in the same room with her. Byakuya merely drew his mouth in a smile after all he could sense that he made her uncomfortable.

"Why not go out into the patio and chat among yourselves?''Mrs. Kuchiki interrupted Byakuya's concentration on her. Narcissa look relieve and follow her sisters out the French windows. Regulus got in front of Byakuya's face again hence blocking his view of Narcissa's back.

"What do you want?" Byakuya snap annoy at this young teenager.

"Why I do believe you were staring at my cousin could it be you have feelings for her already"? Regulus chuckle and walk out with him. Byakuya scowl at him for his stupidity.

"As you may already know I have already been married and my wife that died is my only true love" Byakuya snap at him to make a point.

"So it would seem "Regulus murmur absent mindedly.

"What do you think?"Byakuya shot him a quizzical expression.

"Sure you are older than us all but I think you should realize that just because you get seniority over us doesn't mean we too have other desires we want to fulfill" Regulus cross his arms and block Byakuya's path.

"I am afraid I don't understand" Byakuya made a face.

"You are being force into this well so is my cousin and if you thought you had it bad well at least you get to be the master of the marriage" Regulus move his hands in a gesture to emphasize his point.

''So, you are feeling sorry for your cousin since she will be submissive?'' Byakuya look over Regulus's shoulder and stare at her back.

"Why not argue to your aunt and uncle that I am not pure and have no interest in her?" Byakuya drew his attention back to Regulus.

''Well, let's see the original guy she was going to marry was _new money_ and her parents hated that and to top it off he slept with some chick and got her knock up" Regulus's mouth twitch.

"I guess he didn't like your cousin that much did he?"Byakuya shook his head.

''No, he was in love with her but he had a one night stand and that's what causes this mess"Regulus accuse jabbing his finger at Byakuya.

"So, I am not the only one with dark secrets? Byakuya smile darkly at him.

"Hell rebellion is one thing" Regulus made a sickening face. Immediately he thought of his older brother Sirius who got in trouble with his mom.

"You mean to tell me you have never rebel?"Byakuya was too sure this kid had some way of arguing.

"No, I am proud to say besides my aunt would do the exact same thing as your mother that's why they get along" Regulus jerks his chin at the mansion's direction.

"Well" Byakuya said after a moment's pause "I guess I will converse with your cousin and see what she's like."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Well Cissy what do you think of him?" Bella hiss when they enter the living room. Narcissa's blue eyes search the room for an older teenager whom she was rumor to be betrothed to. In the far left corner she saw a tall man with black shoulder length hair. The guy was very handsome in her opinion. Lucius was very handsome too but fate acted on events that tore them apart.

"I think he doesn't match what I've heard about him"Narcissa lied.

"He has the air of Sirius about him" Bella hiss narrowing her black eyes at him as if he were an insect.

"I don't think he is that bad after all he could be running around in his underwear" Narcissa half joke. That was indeed something her cousin Sirius would do. Andromeda giggles when she heard the remark. Bella successfully suppress a smile while trying to keep face.

"Girls! Girls!" Regulus joke without moving his lips. Narcissa was convince he could be a Ventriloquist.

"What Regulus?" Bella hiss under her breath. It sounded like she just took a deep breathe rather than retort under her breath.

"I think between him and I you must give us some credit that we both have the same looks" Regulus lick his lips and smile.

"Oh by far you are way handsomer and kinder" Narcissa nodded her approval.

"Byakuya is not mean he is just a rebel" Bella whisper watching her dad shake 's hand.

'' Ah even better we are so much more mature and he is suppose to be older than us all" Regulus smile with a glint in his grey eyes.

"Oh sister I do feel sorry for you" Bella gasp trying to keep her voice to a minimum. Just then Regulus clear his throat and step forward. Narcissa watch as he kisses Mrs. Kuchiki's hand before proceeding to Byakuya who look stand offish.

"I bet he thinks he is better than us" Narcissa wrinkle her nose at him.

"No, Byakuya will soon learn he is inferior to us all. He should be lucky to be marrying you" Bella snap while Mrs. Kuchiki invited them out doors. Without waiting for a reply all three sisters went out.

"I do hope he doesn't make me miserable" Narcissa sweated nervously.

"Why do you say that?" Bella look over her shoulder at her.

"I notice the way he was looking at me like I were a piece of meat" Narcissa sigh reflecting back on the glare she received five minutes ago.

"If he does anything I will see to it he won't be the longest living clan heir" Bella vow to herself.

" Bella you should know better than to threat" Andromeda made an uneasy face.

"Says one who believes in marrying for love" Bella snap at her sister.

"Hush you two! He is coming our way" Narcissa turn to see Byakuya and Regulus stroll over.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own harry potter nor do I own bleach although I wish I did! **

**Chapter three**

Bellatrix looked at him with a cold stone glare. She acted as if he were unworthy to be around her. Byakuya could see they weren't going to get along. Byakuya merely stood there cool as a cucumber while Regulus introduce his cousins to Byakuya. Bellatrix glare at this man who continues to stare icily at her.

"Well I think that saids it all" Regulus hesitated when he fell silent and notice no one spoke.

"Awkward silence" Andromeda giggles trying to be friendly. Bellatrix thought she had it up to here with her stupid sister's comments.

"So Byakuya" Andromeda asked hopping to stir the direction of the conversation elsewhere. Personally Andromeda hate it when her sister just sulk at a guest that she was sure was going to engage her fury. Andromeda knew only one method for diffusing the tense situation.

"What kind of schooling are you going for?" Andromeda asked hopping he would engage with her.

"A school that teaches me magic and sword fighting" Byakuya smoothly reply without taking his eyes off of Bella.

"Oh we went to a school for that only we were taught magics no sword fighting"Andromeda giggles again. Narcissa just nodded her head and spoke.

"So do you have any favorite subject in school?"ask Narcissa. Byakuya turn his attention to her when he heard her speak for the first time. Sure she had an accent when she spoke but he like the way her pout lips move when making syllables.

"It would be wise for you to answer her" Bellatrix snap at him. Byakuya had just opened his mouth when he heard her comment.

"How dare you! You're the rudest woman I have ever met" Byakuya snap back at her. Bella just narrow her eyes dangerously low.

"I would advise you to keep your tongue to yourself" she hisses with malice. Narcissa got in between them both.

''Say ,why don't we look at the Koi pond?" Narcissa feebly distracted the two. Byakuya stare at her as though he were going to rip her head off.

''I must apologize for my cousin you see it's her time of the month" Regulus joke with Byakuya. Byakuya did not respond instead he continue to shoot looks of daggers at Bella.

"I didn't realize a woman that old can still have one" Byakuya chatted loudly for her to hear. Narcissa pulled her sister away hopping to separate the two.

''I hate him! Bella roar with fury when she heard his insult.

''Really she doesn't act like a high born lady" Byakuya was shouting at her. Bella spun around but Andromeda wraps her arms around her shoulders thus turning her around.

''Sister why not let Narcissa talk to him after they will be married soon" Andromeda pointed out.

''Don't remind me!" Bella sullenly replied. Narcissa walk over to where Regulus was which he was unsuccessful in his attempts to calming a bitter Byakuya down.

''Hi, I am your fiancée. I thought we could take some time to talk''Narcissa tried her best to sound optimistic. Regulus took the cue and left her alone with him. Bella was issue to a section of the garden that was unoccupied with servants.

''Do you like cherry blossom trees?" Byakuya made his way over to one and sat under it.

''Yes'' Narcissa nodded her head once they were alone.

''Well what do you want to know about me?"Narcissa waited for him to question her but he didn't.

''Well what do you want to do with your life?' Narcissa ask feeing un appreciated.

''Let's see follow in my father's foot step" Byakuya half sarcastically snorted.

''Oh I see" Narcissa nodded her head trying to sound bubbly.

"You?" Byakuya asked her.

''I was taught to be a trophy wife and a doting mother" Narcissa joke but he seemed to take it the wrong way. Cissy turn red from embarrassment when he roll his eyes at her "I see" he said. Byakuya looked disappointed in the response. Narcissa just click her tongue. Narcissa wonder what else he knew little of.

"Well the wedding will be this Friday" Narcissa pointed out hopping to enlighten him.

''So it would seem"Byakuya look at her with disgust. Narcissa just shifted on her feet.

''I will head back to the manor after all its time for us to leave" Narcissa turn to leave. Byakuya just watch her leave without saying a word to her. Byakuya just knew there would be no comforts in his arrange marriage. The Blacks left without further friction between byakuya and Bella. It was Thursday when Narcissa and her sisters were eatting breakfast. Regulus and Sirius drop by for a little bit. Mrs. Black stroll in the breakfast room and announce in a loud voice that Narcissa was going to be taken for a pelvic exam. Regulus, Bella , and Andromeda all drop their spoons and look at Narcissa as if she were being sentence to go out and hunt breakfast for them.

"Wait! What?" Regulus asked his cheeks flushing red from embarrassment.

"You heard me" his aunt replied looking at him as if he were on purposely acting a dope.

"Mother you can't be serious!" Bella yell a little to loud for her mother's like.

"Why would you subject her to that? It's as if you don't trust her! oh really mother!" Andromeda whines.

Narcissa hadn't the foggiest idea what they were all upset about. The look on her face remain plaster for her mother to read and explain.

"Mrs. Kuchiki wishes to take you in to the doctor to see if you're an uh.." Mrs. Black struggle to find the appropriate word .

"A virgin" Regulus finishes for her. Mrs. Black looks at him as if he said a naughty word but nodded.

"Yes, that is the term I believe you are looking for" Mrs. Black answer.

"But why?"Narcissa asked in shock. True it was rumor that she and Lucius were thought to have done the husband wife thing but she knew well that she had not once done the deed with him. If the blame had to fall somewhere leave it to Lucius for he was the one who begged her to sleep with him. Narcissa would have given in but the fear of becoming pregnant before marriage always bother her. Luckily she did not go through with it. _Perhaps that is why he cheated on her_.

"It's almost as if she doubts her integrity I mean really Aunt Druella! That woman should take our word for it not subject her to a Gynecologist"Regulus passionately defended his cousin.

"Better hope Madam Hooch's lesson on brooms don't prove you otherwise" Sirius howl in laughter. It was really a bad joke but he was the only one enjoying himself.

"Why can't we have our own doctor submit paperwork to her claiming she is still pure?" Andromeda asked studying her mother.

"She feels more obligated to put her son's mind at ease" Mrs. Black answer swiflty.

"Hell! It's she who wants to be put at ease" Regulus hotly retorted. His aunt looks at him as if he had uttered a death spell.

"Well, the same way she wanted Narcissa to be examine I too require her boy to get a blood test after all there is no telling what he contracted from that mouse he married and no doubt slept with" Mrs. Black smoothly assure them with a twinkle in her eye.

"That's the spirit"Bella nodded in triumphant.

"Why would you care if he slept with his wife I mean that is what one is suppose to do right?" Narcissa asked sheepishly.

"My dear girl, there are certain um illnesses that can be spread through intimacy and can contaminate blood" Mrs. Black look at lost for words.

"But he is not going to drink my blood nor am I going to drink his so why should it matter?" Narcissa persisted a little green still.

"Oh Cissy shut up" Bella snap at her hopping to provide an opportunity for their mother to change the subject.

"You know in my day we were married according to blood type so you should be thankful that you aren't being force to marry someone of your own type'' she shifted the topic slightly. Everyone fell silent and look at her.

Mrs. Kuchiki appears and collected Narcissa so she can be taken to a doctor of her choice. It was no surprise to Narcissa that she was the few patients admitted to the dimly crowded hospital.

"Narcissa" the nurse called looking up at her. Narcissa held her breath and got up slowly trying to collect her wits about her. Mrs. Kuchiki also gets up and follows her to the room where she was to be examine.

"Um, I thought I might get some privacy'' Narcissa look at her with some worry. Mrs. Kuchiki just ignores her and paves her way into the room.

_Great not only was Narcissa stress over her wedding but she had to worry about her nosy mother in law._

"Hai doctor" Mrs. Kuchiki bows and look over at her future daughter in law. Narcissa did the same but didn't say anyting to the burly doctor.

"What brings you here madam?" the doctor eye her before her daughter in law.

"I want to know if she is um untainted for my boy" she spoke with slow speed so he could grasp the seriousness of the task.

The nurse usher Narcissa behind a curtain where she was order to strip down and wear a gown. Next she was told to lie on her back and spread her legs. She did as she was told but had never felt so humiliated in her life. T_he things I do for this man I hope he is appreciative_ she thought angrily. The doctor soon appear and leans over to get a good view. Narcissa move her eyes to the ceiling hoping to forget the man she no doubt knew was taking great joy in examining her. The doctor orders a small clamp and lubricates it before wiggling it inside of her.

"Uh" Narcissa jump at the unexpected intrusion from the foreign object. The doctor just scowl at her and told her to lie still while he peer through her like a telescope. After much intensity he finally remove the object and got up to tell Mrs. Kuchiki (who waited behind the curtain) the results.

The nurse came back and bark at her to dress telling her she was done for the day.

Soon Friday rolled by and everyone was excited about the big day.

Narcissa stood in front of the high priest. Byakuya was dress in a black suit which complemented his physique at least in her opinion. Everyone was there including her estrange cousin Sirius whom was sitting far away from his mother.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the priest look up at the two of them. Byakuya turn to Narcissa and lean over to kiss her. With one quick peck he kisses her lightly on the lips and proceeded to leave.

"That was fast" Sirius joke and receive a giggle from his cousin Andromeda. Bella sat with her future betroth in the front aisle.

"They look so cute together'' Regulus suck up to his aunt and uncle knowing darn well they were both trap in a marriage they didn't willingly arrange. The reception was even duller when everyone exchanges presents and toasts. Narcissa just sat looking glum after all she was expected to abide by her new family's rule.

"Remember darling you must strive for perfection and make us proud" Mrs. Black whisper in her ear before departing. Narcissa just nodded her head and look at Byakuya who look uneasy under his mask.

"Well now I say it's time for our newlyweds to rush off and get started with the honeymoon" Mr. Kuchiki hinted. Byakuya didn't say a word but stood up. Narcissa just follow his cue and left the reception. The couple boarded a luxurious coach where they were whisk away. Upon arriving at the desolate Kuchiki Manor Byakuya just step out and gesture for Narcissa to follow him. Cissy had a hundred thoughts running through her mind. Byakuya himself was annoyed at the task before hand after all he was expected to consummate their union. _If only she were Hisana_ he thought bitterly to himself. Byakuya was ushered into his grand bed room. It was very spacious for the love birds.

"Oh it's beautiful" Narcissa gasp covering her mouth.

"Permit me" Byakuya turn to her and stoop to carry her in his room. Cissy blush red when he took her in his arms.

"I trust everything is ok sir?' the butler asked before leaving the room. Byakuya just grunted his reply and place her on his bed. When the door close Narcissa look up at him. Byakuya was staring at the door.

"I guess this is it" Cissy whisper softly feeling perspiration on her brow. Byakuya just look down at her before moving away. Byakuya made his way to the bathroom where he stayed in it for hours. Byakuya had his head bow trying to contemplate how he was going to go about this. It was his duty to provide an heir but at the same time he did not love this woman. Byakuya kept his hands on the marble counter trying to reason. Mean while Narcissa just lied on her side of the bed trying to ease her trouble mind_. I_ _have never done this so that would leave him in charge_ she thought to herself. Cissy began to undress herself and slip under the covers naked. Cissy tried her best to look lovingly but in the back of her mind she was very tired and felt he might procrastinate her. Fighting off sleep she tried to busy her mind by counting sheep. Just when Cissy was convince he was going to hibernate in the restroom the door open. Byakuya stood there fully naked in the door way. Narcissa lowers her eyes so she was looking at his feet. Byakuya didn't say a word he just made his way over to where she lies.

"Well um I was getting worry about you" her voice tremble betraying her uneasiness. Byakuya just slid under the covers and turn to her. Narcissa felt his forefinger on her chin. Little by little he lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. Byakuya just gaze at her before leaning over and kissing her. Cissy closes her eyes and presses her lips against him. Byakuya wrap his arms around her and began to pull her closer to him. Cissy kisses him hungrily while he grasps her waist. _Remember she is a virgin so you must handle with care_ Byakuya thought as he pulled her beneath him. His wife looks up at him while he mounted her body. Little by little he kisses her breasts then her stomach leaving a trail of butterfly kisses where he was. Cissy soon found him lowering his lips to her waist. Upon instinct she pulled him up but he gently removes her hands from his face. Byakuya then lowers a right hand to nudge her legs open for him to enter. Narcissa closes her eyes bracing herself for the pain that was sure to come. Instead she felt him slip a forefinger insider her opening.

"Hmm'' Narcissa moan unable to help herself. Byakuya just slip it out then back in a pattern. Byakuya could feel her body shudder as Goosebumps appear on her pale skin. Byakuya smile to himself knowing he had put her on cloud nine. Once he was done stimulating her with his digits he then lowers his face down and blew lightly on her clit. Narcissa just tense up from the unexpected blow. Cissy opens her eyes and lowers her gaze on his face which was bent on the task before him. Byakuya then place his mouth on her clit sucking her juices.

"Ah yes" she moan grabbing a fistful of his hair. Byakuya continue to close his eyes and suck thirstily on her. Narcissa felt her body become sluggish as she was nearing her orgasm. Byakuya could taste her sweet body fluids as it came pouring out of her. Byakuya open his eyes and pulled away from her. Narcissa could see her essence trickle down his lips as he wipes it away. Byakuya then bent his head down and began to slide his tongue in and out of her with vigorous speed. _My god he is good_ she wince from pleasure she was experiencing beyond anything she had ever felt. After she had her second orgasm he then proceeded to do the traditional way. Byakuya could feel his man hood grow swollen each time he gave her oral sex. At this point she was wet and ready for him Byakuya felt he could slip in without worrying about dry skin to skin contact. Just as he figures he was able to slip the tip of his length with no problem. It was when he was halfway in her did he feel her tightness around him. It was so tight he was constricted from moving up or down. Byakuya look down on her face and saw the anxiety in her blue eyes. Byakuya raise his right hand and strokes her sweaty forehead trying to ease her before smashing through her hymen. Narcissa scream loud but soon died down for he kiss her trying to muffle out the anguish screams. Cissy trembles under him while he held still for her to adjust to him. Narcissa close her eyes and could feel a tear trickle down her cheek. Byakuya felt her clutch his back as if he was the only support she relied on. Once the surge of pain went away she opens her eyes and looks at him. He studied her face to see if it was ok to proceed which she signals him to go. He then pushes all the way in with one quick thrust before pulling out. Narcissa felt butterflies in her stomach as he kept a steady rhythm. It wasn't long before he reaches his climax and release. Byakuya could hear her scream his name out as he shudder and emptied himself out in her. He tried to make sure he milk every last essence he had to offer her so she could get pregnant. Narcissa press her head against his chest trying to catch her breath. Byakuya just felt light headed but manage to hold his own. Once Narcissa let him go he pulled away from her and laid next to her. Narcissa close her eyes and curl up next to him. Byakuya just look down at her before turning his face the other way facing the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sunlight streamed in the bedroom where Narcissa slept. Narcissa open her blue eyes and blinked twice unsure who had moved the curtains. Then she remembers where she was and sat up. The maid had folded her clothes neatly for her to wear on the bed. Strange that she had been issue a kimono and not her usual attire. Narcissa didn't linger over it for she shower and dress. Upon exiting the shower she stumble across her mother in law who was no doubt searching through her soil bed sheets. Narcissa was annoy that she would rummage through her bed as if inspecting some handy work. There were two maids who were with her.

"Looks like he did it after all!" one of them could be over heard saying to Mrs. Kuchiki.

"I had doubts but I see now I should not" Mrs. Kuchiki nodded her head unaware she had been caught. The other maid sense Narcissa's reiatsu and pointed her out to her mother in law. Mrs. Kuchiki look steely at Narcissa while the other two ran out of the room. Narcissa didn't say a word but went back inside her restroom hopping she would leave by the time she came out. After ten seconds she storm out please to see she was alone.

She then headed downstairs to find her breakfast ready.

"Where is Byakuya?" Narcissa search for his plate she had hope to see him so she could talk.

"Byakuya already ate miss. He is at school" the butler assures her.

"How long has he been going to school?" Narcissa asked sipping her orange juice.

"Well, he went there while he was married to his late wife so he will be there for a little bit longer then he should be done" the butler pause to estimate in his head.

"I'm sorry for being so controlling but you see my boy causes me to act this way" Mrs. Kuchiki had pulled Narcissa aside for a one on one chat.

Secretly Narcissa doubted that for she took it _she_ was one who force Byakuya to act a certain way not vice versa.

"First thing first you are going to be groom into a mother and wife appropriate for the Kuchiki clan" Mrs. Kuchiki flash her a fake smile. Narcissa felt like she was being studied under a microscope for minor flaws.

"You are going to mold me into the wife of his liking?"Narcissa asked unsure of what was in store for her.

"No, I am going to mold you into one I see fit" she move behind her and toy with her waist. Narcissa had lost a lot of weight due to the stress she was under.

"I don't know if you were brought up to believe that the men are the head of the house"she looks at Narcissa before beckoning her to follow her.

"Yes I was brought up to believe they had more authority and.." Narcissa spoke.

"You are still young but I will see to it you carry out the right tradition that is sure to be pass on to the next generation" her mother in law spoke with sheer confindence. With that she made her way into the mansion and laid out a daily agenda for her to follow.

"You will be taking lessons I see fit for a lady of high class"Mrs. Kuchiki explain out loud.

Two weeks later Narcissa receives the new that he was coming home. Narcissa was in the midst of her calligraphy class when she heard the front door open and greetings exchange. Narcissa excuse herself from her teacher and made her way to the front door where Byakuya stood.

"I am glad to see you" Narcissa cried but fell silent when he ignore her and turn to his loyal butler who also arrives.

"My father had been schedule to arrive at the morgue tomorrow please be sure to relay the message to anyone who calls in reference to that" Byakuya replied un emotional. Narcissa could not believe her ears.

'What happen to your father?" she asked unsure if she should have wait for him to address her on his own. Byakuya looked at her before answering slowly

"I have been assign to take up my father's post as captain of the sixth squad there for I am done with school as for my father he was killed". Narcissa felt a pang in her stomach not only did he act like she didn't exist but her father in law died. One month later Mrs. Kuchiki died leaving the entire Kuchiki estate to Byakuya and Narcissa. Byakuya was seen kneeling over his mother's grave whispering to her. Narcissa shifted uneasy for she was unsure how she would approach her distraught husband. Byakuya had a guilty conscience in regards to his parent's disappointments. Little did his wife know that he was making a vow to his parents.

"Can't believe I am invited to your sister's wedding" Byakuya mutter trying to dress himself in a formal outfit. He had taken time off for his sister in law wedding. It was another month since he married and lost his parents.

"Why you are married to me?" Narcissa threw him an uneasy glance.

"She and I don't get along" Byakuya snapped at her. Byakuya eye her through the full length mirror he was in front of.  
>"What is up with that?" Narcissa mumble to herself then made a face at him when he wasn't looking. Byakuya was trying to get the gold cuff links on. Narcissa had to admit he was well dress for a wedding he didn't anticipate. Byakuya had on a crisp white vest with a black suit to go over it. There were no coat tails in the back but he had his kenseikon on. The butler then place the silver tie pen on his tie and attaches the gold waist watch on his waist. Personally Narcissa was glad to get out of her kimono and into the familiar clothes she was brought up with. Ever since she married into the family she had to drop her old ways and adopt their ways. It was a bit of a challenge but she had time and patience. Byakuya look at the mirror and notices his wife looking at him.<p>

"She is someone I feel I can't trust" Byakuya hisses with venom. He snaps Narcissa out of her observation.

"Well she is having her big day so please be polite" Narcissa look at him but he made no promises. Instead he walks out the room and left her alone with her thoughts.

Narcissa pick a table with her cousin Regulus leaving Byakuya to follow behind like a lap dog.

"Oh look it's our new relatives "Regulus coo to the Lestranges who walk hurriedly to the other side of the reception.

"What good are they?" Byakuya look at him for answers.

"Well they are old money and if I am not mistaken they have an interesting position" Regulus sips his pink champagne.

"What do they do?" Byakuya pick up his drink and look at it.

"That is something I am not quite sure of" Regulus made an uneasy look. Narcissa clear up her throat and gesture behind her. Andromeda had arrived but with a man she had met name Ted.

"Look that is my sister and her husband!" Andromeda squeal running towards them. Byakuya just roll his eyes in boredom after all he wasn't sure what he was in store for.

"This is Regulus my cousin" Andromeda chatted while Ted shook his hand.

"Please to meet you" Regulus sat with an awkward expression. If Byakuya didn't know any better he say he was uncomfortable around this individual.

"This is my husband" Narcissa was saying and lightly touch Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya stood up and bow to him before taking his seat again.

"Please to meet you" Ted gush with embarrassment for he was not accustom to Byakuya's way.

"Don't be bashful" Andromeda giggle and stroke his hair. Narcissa just look at her cousin for help.

"What kind of job do you have sir?" Regulus asked trying to muster what dignity he had and converse with this low bred.

"I well uh I don't have a job to be honest" Ted's voice drop when he said that. Byakuya was quick to identity the shame Ted had.

"So what is it that you do on your spare time?" Byakuya asked prodding him along.

"Well I hang out with Miss Black here" Ted smile and look at her on his right. Andromeda gazes dreamily at him.

"Excuse me" Regulus got up and signals Byakuya to follow him. Byakuya oblige and left his wife alone with them.

"De javu" Regulus looks at him and usher him to a drink stand. Byakuya didn't ask what he meant for he figures he would soon explain and he was right.

"She is seeing him and her parents threaten to cut her out of the family fortune is she doesn't stop the nonsense" Regulus said in one breath. Regulus gulps the sake that he ordered for them both.

"Why do I care to know?' Byakuya asked icily.

"I wouldn't expect you to but I know you had a similar experience that is why I enlighten you" Regulus looks at him when he said that. Byakuya continue to make no expression but Regulus didn't falter.

"I wonder what she plans to do?" Regulus asked out loud. Byakuya shifted his eyes towards Andromeda and her lover.

"It is a bold move to bring him here at the family gathering" Byakuya observe out loud.

"I think she is trying to make a statement" Regulus shifted uneasily.

"Then I will excuse myself for I don't feel like witnessing immediate family issues" Byakuya drop his sake shot on the table and left. Narcissa was shock to hear that they were going home so soon.

"Why my lord?" Narcissa ran alongside Byakuya. Byakuya just ignore her and made his way out the reception.

"It's because of Bella isn't it?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"It has to do with your other sister one I wish not to pry into" Byakuya halted in his haste steps. _What did he mean_? She thought.

Narcissa soon found out the next day her sister Andromeda was ban from her family's side since she chose to get engage to a low bred man like Ted. Even worse Bella was furious that her wedding had been ruin by her sister's domestic issues. Narcissa knew well to stay away from her parents since they were on a war path against her sister Andromeda.

"How is Bellatrix's honeymoon?" Byakuya asked not looking up from his plate of breakfast.

'Well she is um not going on one anytime soon" Narcissa felt a lump in her throat. Her luck her husband didn't ask anything more. They sat there in silence each reading a newspaper or eating. Finally when Byakuya finish his reading he announces he was going to leave. Narcissa nodded at him but didn't reply for she knew well enough she was expected to keep her questions to herself. It wasn't till lunch time did she feel sick. Narcissa was sure it had to been stress of her family for she ate what Byakuya ate. Just then her stomach tighten and her mouth water_. I think I am going to throw up_ she thought running to the restroom. Sure enough she threw up. A doctor was summon to the Kuchiki manor.

"Well sir could you tell me what is wrong?' Narcissa asked turning ghastly pale.

"I am sure that what you have is nothing to worry about" the doctor chuckle putting away his instruments.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked unsure if he was sure of himself. How dare he take thing so lightly when she was feeling miserable!

"You are with child" the doctor patted her clammy hand.

"I am?"Narcissa asked tying to grasp reality.

"You are two months pregnant to be exact" the doctor winks at her.

"Captain Kuchiki sir you have a message from your wife" a sixth squad member bow down I front of him. Byakuya sat in his office writing in his report.

"Yes"? Byakuya asked not moving from where he sat.

"She says for you to be over joy for you are going to be a father" the messenger beam with pride but fell silent when he glare at him.

"Is that all?" Byakuya snap annoy at this man nosiness.

"Yes sir" the man hesitated before bowing curtly and leaving. Byakuya sat back and ponder what this meant for him. Narcissa waited with hope that he might come running to her but instead she got no reply.

"You think he be happy" Narcissa sulk around her cousin who appeared by her side.

"He is! I imagine he is forcing himself into believing you will bear him a son" Regulus smirks at her.

"Why would he be _forcing_?" Narcissa asked naively.

"Well his late wife could not bear him one remember and for you to wind up pregnant you have already accomplished something she could not have" Regulus patted her head.

"I see "Narcissa nodded with some small guilt.

"Tell your parents I am sure they could use the good news right about now" Regulus joke picking up an olive and eating it.

"Yes I suppose I have to" Narcissa sat down to write a letter.

Another month had pass since Narcissa found out she was had just been invited to her best friend Zabini's wedding.

"I am so excited" Narcissa blush allowing her maid to help her dress out of her kimono and into a more appropriate British custom respectively saying.

"Look at my sister isn't she so cute" Bella woo elbowing her husband's rib cage he just smirk and nodded his head in agreement. Regulus was standing with them dress in a maroon suit with a white flower on his breast pocket.

"My oh my" Regulus chuckle and threw her an arm for her to grasp.

"You certainly look radiant for someone who is three months pregnant" Regulus ran a finger over her still small stomach.

"Thank you" Narcissa smile and stroll out of her mansion.

"So what is so important that keeps your husband away from us?" Bella asked tossing her a disapproval look.

"He is very busy" Narcissa quickly replied not wishing to get in detail with her little contact of Byakuya. They arrive at the gothic church and argue over where to sit. Regulus insisted that they sit in the back pew so Narcissa won't be easily exhausted while Bella argue she wanted the front row.

"How about we split up?" Mr. Lestrange offers the compromise. Bella immediately agree and force her way in the front aisle where the immediate family should be. Of course this would not have been tolerated but Bella always got her way. Regulus just cover his mouth and stifle a laugh when he saw the expression the bride's family threw at his cousin in law who look like he rather be anywhere but there.

"No offense Cissy but sometimes your sister can be hard headed I mean if you are closest to the door then you should sit near it that way you don't have to burden your feet right?" Regulus whisper ushering them into a empty pew in the back. Just the ceremony began. The groom came out with his mother then the bridesmaid. Regulus would throw looks every now and then to see if he could spot his obnoxious cousin. Narcissa lean her head against Regulus's shoulder.

"When is the bride coming? Regulus whisper rather impatient.

"Why do you have to be somewhere?" Narcissa asked in a teasing manner. Regulus threw her half a smile and stiffens when he heard the bride is coming song.

_That would be her cue_ Regulus thought to himself. The bride appears with a lovely mermaid wedding gown that complimented her womanly features._ Nice_ thought Regulus who eyes her top to bottom.

"Say cousin why didn't you have one for your big day I mean you have the looks" Regulus look at his cousin who was alert now. Narcissa look over at her and blush.

"I don't think my mother would have let me flaunt my assets" Narcissa giggle at the thought. A liquid sensation was felt running down her right thigh. Narcissa furrow her brow and look down to see a dark trickle of blood. _Please no_! She thought her mind racing as the red stain appears on the front of her white dress.

"Regulus" she hiss trying to sound calm but sounded more like a rattle snake trying to ward off danger. Regulus was still gawking at the rear view of the bride when he looks over at her. The color from his face immediately went away as he grew paler by the sight.

"I need to see a doctor" Narcissa whimper lowering her hands down and trying to stop the blood from traveling. Her hands soon became red and the flow continues to increase.

"I will get Bella" Regulus made his way out the pew.

"No don't cause a scene" Narcissa grab his arm staining his maroon sleeve with her blood. Regulus threw her a look like she was crazy but held his tongue. _Think Regulus think_ his mind scramble trying to get the control of the situation _ah ha_ he thought of a solution while escorting Narcissa out the aisle. Regulus look around to make sure no one was around to see her and led her out the doors that were un attended.

"I need you to come back here immediately Cissy is having a complication" Regulus recorded his message on his patronus and sent it to Bella. Bella was just criticizing the dress when a patronus appear in front of her. _What the hell_! Bella thought outrage that her cousin would stoop low to play childish pranks at a formal ceremony.

"We need go now if we have any chance on finding the solution" Narcissa cringe with sweat. Regulus look over his shoulder hopping Bella had receive the message_. Knowing her she probably made a scene_ he thought not wishing to wait any longer for her. The doors flew out and a rather distraught Bella came running out to them. Rodolphus follow her behind claiming they should go ahead while he summons a doctor to meet up with them at the manor. When they got there the servants were alerted by the doctor who had arrived a second earlier. Bella and Regulus help Narcissa in bed while the doctor took out his tools and instructed the Kuchiki staff.

"Ow!" Narcissa wince feeling pain and was panicking now. "

"Please help me save my baby" Narcissa sob through tears clutching her sister's hand. Regulus ran to get a wet towel and dab her forehead when the maid knock and enter.

"Please see these two out" the doctor was overheard ordering. Bella open her mouth to protest but the maid snag her and her cousin anyways.

"How rude is he! I should be there with my sister who is in agony" Bella holler at the maid but it did her no good. The maid deliver them out the room and went back inside sure to lock the door behind her. Regulus just strolls down stairs in the living room where Rodolphus was.

"What do you think is happening?" Regulus asked lighting a cigarette and inhaling the fumes.

"I think she is going to be fine'' Rodolphus nodded his head and reach for a cigarette Regulus had offer. Mean while upstairs the door open prompting Bella to jump out of her antique chair. The doctor came out dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief.

"The little lady will be fine only she is no longer expecting" the doctor eye Bella for any outburst he was sure he would have.

"What happen?"Bella asked in horror.

"She had a miscarriage" the doctor patted his breast pocket to make sure his handkerchief was intact.

"Will she be able to have kids?" Bella asked uncovering her mouth after the first shock.

"Yes" the doctor flashes her a reassuring smile.

_Mean while in the soul society_

''Captain you have a message from your butler" the messenger bow and waited for his Captain's response.

"Yes? Byakuya asked sensing the distress in his voice.

"Your wife lost the baby" the messenger gulps when he said this. Byakuya felt as if someone had reach in his chest and rip out his healing heart.

"What? How?" Byakuya jump outrage from where he sat in his office.

"Sir you have to talk with your wife to find out that was all I was disclose with "the messenger hastily defended himself. Byakuya use quick step and left the soul society not even bothering to alert his lieutenant. When he arrives at the manor he was greeted by Regulus and Rodolphus.

"What happen to her?" Byakuya search their faces to see how bad the situation was. Before either could reply it was Bella who stood at the top of the stairs that answer him.

"She had a miscarriage when she went to a wedding" Bella lower her heavily lidded eyes at him. Byakuya just lock his eyes on hers. Rodolpus just look to and from them both. Regulus was flabbergasted for he had just learned the status of his cousin's condition.

"What was she doing to have brought this on?"Byakuya asked trying to sound open minded and not jump to offense mode. He was sure he had not learned of any wedding that might have drawn his wife out.

"She was standing in pew with me when it happen" Regulus explains his voice quivering slightly. Once Byakuya got the down load he then made his way up to the master bedroom where narcissa was being kept. Upon entering the dark room he notices she was groggy and was un able to sense his presence. Byakuya lower himself on a chair that he had drawn quietly and sat next to her in bed. It didn't take long for his pupils to get dilated and he could make out objects. Byakuya allow his eyes to wander the pitch black room and notice there were medicines discarded on the night stand. He simply sat next to her and waited for her to wakeup however she did not. Byakuya waited till the next day to see her but just when he was about to rouse her a hell butterfly appear summoning him back to the seretei. Byakuya just sigh and made his way back to the soul society. On his way out he alerted the servants he was leaving. Regulus and the lestrange had left thinking he was going to want privacy in consoling narcissa. When Cissy awoke the butler told her Byakuya had arrived but said nothing for her to hear. Narcissa felt a guilty conscience creep up on her since she had let him down and now he was probably angry at her for the disappointment.

"Oh Cissy it's not your fault is he is impotent" Bellatrix look over at her younger sister. It was Christmas time and Bella had been summon to the Kuchiki mansion where she stumbles across some woes of her sister.

"He hasn't even look at me! I mean ever since he got the stupid position of captain he has been far too busy with work and not me" Narcissa whine blowing her nose in a handkerchief. Bella didn't say anything for she felt her brother in law was a douche bag.

"You already know how disappointed father is that you didn't have kids" Narcissa sniffle.

"Wait a moment! It was determine that I cannot bear children so it's not my fault!" Bellatrix jump outrage from her chair.

"Yes well there is Andromeda" Narcissa continue to speak "according to Sirius she is pregnant and she may have a baby before any of us".

"Don't mention that name! After all she chose to marry someone below our class" Bellatrix snap irritably.

"Yes, but you think I could at least put some ease in our trouble family minds" Narcissa sob uncontrollably.

"Byakuya is not ready! That is probably it" Bellatrix look at her sister's wedding picture.

"Either that or he doesn't want to have children" Narcissa fell on her knees.

"No, he has no other choice but to make an heir for his clan" Bella fell on her knees and patted her sister's back.

"Then can you imagine how disappointed I turn out to be? Unable to provide him an heir! "Narcissa look up through tears.

"Don't cry Cissy you ought to know you look ugly when you cry" Bellatrix pulled her blonde hair out of her face. Narcissa just blink her blue eyes in a hurt manner. Bella began to feel slightly bad that she had insulted her little sister.

"Oh really" Bella snap angry at herself. Bella stop putting Narcissa's hair in a chignon.

"Besides sister I have a little secret to share with you" Bella coaxes knowing this would enlighten her sister.

"Really? "Narcissa asked her face changing from sad to curious. Bella shook her head and look around the room to make sure they had privacy. Narcissa was becoming more and more impatient.

"Tell! Tell!"Narcissa lean over and pull her sister towards her.

"Well you see it has to do with me" Bella flash her a wolfish grin.

"What is it about?" Narcissa squeal in delight.

"You remember when I travel to Russia and Germany?" Bellatrix began with a dreamy look on her face. Narcissa had never seen her sister so daze.

"Yes and?' Narcisssa clap her hands together.

"Well I went by myself remember?" Bella continue trying hard to not get to the good part.

"Yes!" Narcissa nodded her head vigorously causing her chignon to become loose.

"And so um I met someone" Bella slow her words down.

"Who?" Narcissa asked not sure if it were someone she already knew.

"Well it was a guy and his name is Tom Riddle. He is no one you have met" Bellatrix hastily added for she knew her sister was going to question her.

"Oh? So what is the big secret? Narcissa asked sitting back on her heels.

"He is a lover of mine" Bella look shock when Narcissa fail to grasp the point.

"What? How does Rodolphus feel? Narcissa asked shock.

"He doesn't know besides he doesn't pay me any mind like your husband so what else can I do?" Bella flash her a coy smile. Narcissa just sat pale as a ghost. She was in disbelief after all her father would have a heart attack if he knew one of his daughters were unfaithful to his son in law.

"Don't look so frighten Cissy" Bella soothing voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why not?" Narcissa could help but wonder how long she had been seeing this guy. Trying to rack her brain she figures it must have been well over a year or two at least.

"I can handle myself besides I don't want you babbling to your no good for nothing husband" Bella grin at her.

"Why would I tell him he is hardly around" Narcissa look up at her face.

"I know Cissy but something tells me if he knew he be happy to expose me for what I am" Bella wink at her. Bellatrix got up and left her alone. Narcissa wonder if her cousin Regulus knew.

"Well cousin how is the married life?"Regulus asked chunking a rock in Byakuya's Koi pond. Narcissa just pale before answering "it's ok I guess". Regulus turns to her and studied her face.

"Why do you say that?" he asked slowly as if frisking her for something.

"I am not one to complain but he ignores me and I have to put up with the loss of our baby by myself" Narcissa fought back tears in her eyes. Regulus seems to have guessed she was on the verge of crying for he looks away and didn't say much.

"It's hard I imagine" Regulus spoke minutes later when she calm down.

"You don't know the half of it" Narcissa twisted her hands anxiously.

"I can only imagine "Regulus bent down and gather another rock.

"Well at least my in laws are gone so I won't have to worry about their input" Narcissa sniff gathering a rock of her own.

"Hmm" Regulus brow furrow as he asked "Doesn't he have a grandfather still alive?"

"Fortunately yes but he is always busy with work whatever that is" Narcissa made a face.

"My poor cousin you have been for a while and yet you don't know much of your new family" Regulus half joke and tease.

"Yes but it's not me! If Byakuya would tell me things then I would know" Narcissa chunk the rock with force and miss a fish that went by. Regulus looks at her with interest.

"Why not make a date you know demand him to be attentive" Regulus elbow her in the ribs.

"He wouldn't oblige" Narcissa shook her head.

"Why he must have change last I saw him he was rude and hot headed remember" Regulus rack his brain trying to remember when Byakuya metamorph.

"He is not the same anymore" Narcissa hiss angrily.

"So do you like him now or then?" Regulus asked intrigue.

"I can't say I like him now" Narcissa answer slowly.

"So how did you wind up pregnant?" Regulus lean over and eye her.

"I well we... you know it was expected of us both and we just did what we had to do it's not like we fell in love" Narcissa gush red.

"Oh" Regulus smile turn to a frown.

"He is an icy one isn't he?" Regulus looks down at his hands.

"Yes" Narcissa nodded in agreement.

Byakuya manage to get time off from Head Captain Yamamoto and went to his home where Narcissa waited for him. Narcissa saw to it that the mansion was decorated for the Christmas theme. Byakuya didn't say a word but noted the interior change of his home. It had been a long time since they had time to themselves after all they usually sat in silence but somehow this alone time was different. Narcissa seem more chatty than usual not that he blame her for he took it that she had been coop up in the mansion too long. Then the subject turns to the loss of their baby. Not that's where he perks up since he made it a habit to avoid the sensitive topic.

"Why are you just now mentioning our loss?" Byakuya asked annoy that she had no sense when it came to mentioning the dead.

"I wanted to get feedback on what you thought about our baby! After all you weren't here to console me when I had to go through the agony of losing it let alone mourning it" Narcissa lower her chop sticks and lean over her plate.

"I would rather not discuss it" Byakuya's mouth twitch from anger.

"I want to talk about! After all I normally hold my tongue but now I want to be heard and you should listen to me for once in our marriage" Narcissa slam her left hand on the mahogany table. Byakuya just eye her as if she were an insane hollow. " I want to tell you I would like to have more kids but you never tell me anything so how can I know what is going through your mind?" Narcissa look earnestly at him for answers. Still Byakuya did not answer but sat sipping his water and listening. "I want to move on but if you don't make me feel love and wanted then I cannot move past that point I still have nightmares about it" Narcissa look at him to see if he had any. Byakuya waited for her to say what she had to say then put in his to sense. "All I ask is for you to love me and make me feel love not neglected" Narcissa began to look teary eye. Byakuya felt his stomach twist in a knot for she had a point. For the little time they had together narcissa had always tried to make him feel appreciated while he shuns her away. By now Narcissa had begun to look away and wipe her tears away with her right hand.

"Narcissa" Byakuya lean over and touch her left hand tenderly. Narcissa continue to look away but listen to him.

"I have not mentioned the loss of our baby because I knew how painful it was for you and I didn't want to seem arrogant. The fact that I have spent little time with you is true but I try to visit you when I have time off from work you know as well as I do that my job comes first that is how I was brought up and probably you to. I would like to have another baby in the near future but when you are ready not when I am told to do so by my clan elders" Byakuya hope she would believe what truth he reveal to her after all he was beginning to come around but didn't know how to change after all old habits die hard.

"Do you truly mean that?" Narcissa asked look up at him. She was unsure to believe what he said was true after all he display a different set of emotions each time they were together.

"I was there when you had your loss and you were sedated but nobody told you that I had spent the two days with you waiting for you to wake up. I wanted so badly to comfort you but I left work in a haste and I had to go back to finish unsettle business. "Byakuya lick his lips and continue "I was so scare for you and us that I nearly panic when I heard you lost the baby I wasn't sure if you had gotten attack. Then your sister told me what happen and I began to feel for you. I never wanted that to happen to you despite the fact our marriage was arrange and you weren't my first love. I know you try hard to please me but I can not waver once in public presence for I was trying to keep face around others like your family. I didn't relay a message for you because I had nothing to say that need to be spoken". By now Narcissa had made her way by his side and knelt down on her knees. Narcissa cover her mouth and listen to the confession her husband made.

"I never knew you care for me" Narcissa whisper in shock. Byakuya just nodded his head and fell silent.

"It all happen when you got pregnant and I had to sit down and think things over" Byakuya reach down and stroke her face with care.

'I love you" Narcissa whisper slowly rising up and place her lips gently on his. Byakuya wrap his arms around her and kiss her back.

**Thanks for the error two of you have pointed out lol I always gave Regulus that pet name oh well anyways I went through and corrected it. Thanks for the advice I look forward to them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa gently push Byakuya back on his chair and began to climb on his lap. Byakuya just look slightly shaken but didn't argue. Byakuya strain his ears to hear the servants but they were well on their merry way of getting drunk after all it was Christmas. Narcissa slid her hands on his knees clawing them as she slid further up his leg. Byakuya just kept his arms around her waist holding her close to his heated body. Narcissa close her eyes and began to nuzzle her face in Byakuya's neck causing his grip to tighten on her. She waited for him to stop her but he didn't so she continues to snake her nose down to his shoulder and eventually his clothe chest.

"Shouldn't we go into the bedroom?'' Byakuya's voice interrupted her clouded mind. Narcissa nodded and climb off of him. Byakuya didn't run nor did he stroll leisurely to the bedroom instead he made haste with his foot leaving Narcissa walking briskly behind him to keep up. _I don't think I have ever seen him more interested in sex_ she brood over. Once she got in the bedroom she shut the door and locks it. Byakuya had already begun to undress but Narcissa stop him for she wanted to savor the foreplay of his undressing. Narcissa slowly open his shirt and slid it down his arms. Narcissa step behind him and pull the shirt all the way down to his lower hands where she pulled it close his eyes getting rather impatient for she took eternity getting his clothes off. Finally when he felt her remove his shirt and toss it on the floor he turns around so he could face her. Narcissa smile to herself and rand her hands over his pale chisel body. Byakuya lean closer to her so he could remove her clothes which _wasn't that difficult for him_. Just when he was about to carry her to the bed she stop him.

Byakuya throws her a look of small annoyance but she explains herself "I want to try something new something I have fantasize for quite a while". Byakuya tilted his head to the side and listen carefully.

"What is it that you want to try?" Byakuya asked noticing a crimson color appear on her cheeks.

"I want to give you oral sex" Narcissa face grew redder when she said that. Byakuya just shifted in his stand unsure of what to say since it was his permission she was seeking. Well he couldn't deny that the idea sounded hot but at the same time he was more interested in the _main meal_.

"Please let me I want to please you" Narcissa whisper stepping close to him she was so close her nipples were brushing against his chest. Just hearing her beg did it for him and he agreed. Narcissa took in a deep breath and knelt down on her knees. It was true she had dreamt of this moment but it was far easier in a dream than in real life after all she was new to this and had never really tried this on anyone. Narcissa timidly move her right hand on his very much harden member and began to stroke him. I _think I will_ _start off with caressing_ she muse quietly looking up at his face for any guidance. Byakuya had move his head back and close his eyes he could feel her cool soft hand stroking his hot, hard, and firm length. Narcissa just folded her lips over her teeth and open her mouth to engage the tip of his head in her mouth. Byakuya nearly fell to his knees when he felt his tip enter her very wet mouth and grasp her head messing up her made up hair. Narcissa felt his hands on her head and thought he was giving her the edge to continue so she did. Narcissa slid his fully engulf penis in her mouth (or at least tried to put all of it) and began to suck on it. Narcissa also ran her forefingers under his sac making sure to give them attention as well. Byakuya felt his sac tighten while she fondles him below. Narcissa tried to pull away a bit for she was gagging on him and breathe deeply before proceeding. Byakuya could feel her pull away and look down wondering why she had stop the pleasure he was no doubt experiencing. Narcissa resume her licking of his whole member and slowly inserted him once more in her mouth. Byakuya could feel his groin slide down her throat as he instantly thrust hard in her mouth. Narcissa close her eyes and tried not to wince when he thrust unexpectedly in her. It was only seconds when he came in her mouth she could taste the hot semen in her throat as it flow down. Narcissa tried to savor the taste after all she had always wondered what he tasted like. Just giving him oral sex made her wet. Narcissa decided to repeat the process once more hopping to satisfy her curiousity. After she gives him oral sex she pulls away leaving a trail of her saliva as the only connection between her lips and his member. By now Byakuya was high on ecstasy but quickly gain his surroundings when she stop and stood up. Byakuya was breathless but manage to throw her a weak smile. Narcissa then took him by the hand and led him to the bed. Narcissa gently usher him in the bed and climb on top of him. Narcissa began to kiss his forehead then his nose then his lips where she lingers for quite a while. Byakuya ran his hands through her long hair massaging her head. Narcissa broke her kiss and began to travel down his body kissing every mili meter of him. She kisses his pectorals then his abs and finally made her way down to his waist line. Byakuya raise himself on his elbows and watches her kiss his thighs. Narcissa was hoping to show him how much she loves him. Not wanting to be out done in his own bed he pulled her up roughly and kiss her with fierceness. Narissa felt his lips crash against her own as he ran his tongue over her mouth enticing her to open her mouth to him. In a heartbeat she opens her mouth and allows him to roam in her mouth. Byakuya ran his tongue wildly in her mouth seeking all possible clues _that might hint_ at _her sweet spot_. He soon found one behind her back molars where she moans when he slid his tongue deep in her mouth. He noticed the deeper or tighter the crevices were the more she moans. Byakuya had by now run his hands idle on her body while he was focusing on her mouth. Byakuya could feel her breasts rise and fall rapidly in his hands. Byakuya pull away from her mouth and began to knead her breasts making sure to give them both equal attentions. Narcissa had by now grown quiet and allow him to knead her breasts before he too lean over and began licking them. Byakuya gently took the nipple in his mouth and fervently suck on it. Narcissa felt fire ignite in her body that was already in heat. Byakuya then did the same to the other causing her to dig her nails on his shoulders. Byakuya didn't mind the pain for he was sure it was all from the pleasure he was directing to her. Byakuya then slid his face down her stomach and to her waist where he saw she was very wet. Byakuya look up at her but she had a glaze look in her eyes so she really wasn't there –mentally. Byakuya then move her below him while he climbs on top of her. The way he figures it he had been far to patient with her and now it was time to get things started. Byakuya open her legs and slid himself fin between them thus closing her legs around his waist. Narcissa just move her head further back on the chrysanthemum stuff pillow and watch him slide his part in her. Narcissa felt tight (not a virgin type) to him causing him to stop midway in her. Byakuya deduce it was the little time they spent together that contributed to this sensation. He slowly pulled out and slid back in this time relishing the feeling of invading her body once more. He could not remember what it felt like the first night they spent together but he knew this felt just as good as it did then. Narcissa could feel him take small steps in entering her and saw the look of curiosity change to satisfaction on his face as he slid more of his groin in her. Several minutes went by as he continues to take his sweet time in raiding her body. When he was finally in her completely he started to find his rhythm. Narcissa drew closer to him when he wrap his arms around her waist and held her close to him. Narcissa felt him move in and out with quickness that could rival the flash goddess. Narcissa had secretly wanted him to go slow but in the heat of the moment she really didn't mind for she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. Just the fact that she was in his arms was good enough for her to cherish this moment. In an instant she felt her inner walls close around his dick as she came spiraling out of control. Byakuya could feel her orgasm on him while he too was on the brink of his. Just feeling her tighten around him made him come sooner than he anticipated. Byakuya felt his sac tighten as he squirted his essence in her womb. Byakuya bit down on Narcissa's shoulder trying to muffle out his moan but Narcissa kiss his mouth while he came and touch his face. While he leans in on her Byakuya shudders from_ the after math_ and rested his head on her shoulder. Narcissa close her eyes and slid her hand down his back to make sure he was still connected to her which he was. Byakuya fell asleep after saying _I love you_ to her. Narcissa smile in victory for those were the words she yearn for him to say to her.

Byakuya woke up with his arms around his wife's waist. Narcissa was sleeping soundly in their bed. From their previous confrontation they had uncover more things about the other. After one thing was said after the other they winded up having sex again. This time they were more interested in bonding together rather than just sleep together for the hell of it. Narcissa stir opening her blue eyes and turn to look at him. Byakuya had just edge closer to her when he receives a knock on their door. Puzzle he got out and places a robe on himself. Byakuya then open the door to find his ever so trusty butler in front of him.

"Sir you have wonderful news" the butler spoke quickly for he knew time was short.

"Yes what is it?" Byakuya asked unsure of what he had gotten himself into.

"They say they found her and for you to meet up with your grandfather" the butler lean over and drop his voice low so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping head mistress.

"When you say _her_ are you in reference to my first wife's sister?" Byakuya asked shock that he had stumbled across his long lost sister in law.

"Yes sir who else could it be?' the butler nodded his head up and down.

"Then I will be down let me get my clothes" Byakuya tried to close the door but his butler block the door from being shut "Sir would you like me to dress you ?"

"No that won't be necessary" Byakuya hastily pull his hand away so he could shut the door. Narcissa by now was sitting upright and looking at him with a _what are you doing now_ look.

Byakuya quickstep and open his walk in closet to fiddle through his clothes.

"Would you like me to help?" Narcissa asked jumping out of her bed and running over to see what she can do.

"No, I just need to find my captain's robe and where is my kenseikon?"Byakuya look dishevel for it.

Narcissa search the night stand where he normally places it but it wasn't there. Narcissa look to see if he was watching – he was not.

"Accio kenseikon" she whispers pulling out her wand and hex. The kenseikon appear in her hand. It had fallen in between the bed and table stand.

"I found it "Narcissa wave it over her head for her husband to see. Byakuya look over at her and smile. Byakuya was already dress but had miss his kenseikon.

"Excuse me girls" Renji cried running for Rukia. Renji had just passed the test and was looking for Rukia to brag to. _Where is that girl_ he thought running for her. He had search all over the academy. One girl offer the girl's restroom but there was no way he could barge in there let alone sense her spiritual pressure. Just then he barge in a room where he detected her reiatsu.

"Hey Rukia I have great news I passed the exam and I ..." Renji halted in his tracks and fell silent.

Rukia was with a group of men who engulf her. The man that was on her right was tall and had dark black hair with a kenseikon. The older man was very calm and looks at him when he interrupted their meeting.

"I will look forward to a favorable answer my dear" the elder Kuchiki move around Rukia and made his way after Byakuya. Rukia just lower her head down and listen. Renji tried to make eye contact with Byakuya but his spiritual pressure was impressive and far too strong for him to look at least directly in the face.

''Look like important visitors you have there Rukia" Renji smile and ran up to her. Rukia just look up at him while he talks.

"Those were the Kuchiki and they want to adopt me as their daughter" Rukia intrude on his speech.

"Wow a powerful noble family Rukia I must say I am jealous you should take the offer" Renji laugh while placing his hands on either side of her shoulder.

"Thank you renji" Rukia close her eyes again and remove his hands she ran from him. Renji thought he saw a tear in her eye.

Narcissa was told by Byakuya that he had plan on adopting Rukia. At least as his little sister (since he felt he could not tell her what his dying wife asked him originally but it might complicate his newly patch relationship. One knows how women are they get jealous if they think you are replacing them).

"When do I get to meet her?' Narcissa asked very thrill to have a sister in law.

"Well we would have to wait until after she graduates for I plan on assigning her to a squad" Byakuya tried to buy his time. Narcissa just nodded and made her way to the study where she plan on writing a letter to her family announcing they were welcoming a new relative.

"Wait what are you doing?" Byakuya asked reading over shoulder.

''I am going to throw her a party since she is entering our family" Narcissa smile at him but stop when he shook his head no.

''Well can I at least throw her a graduation party?" Narcissa asked hurt that he would decline her idea.

"It's not that I have anything against you it's just Rukia is new and I don't want to over whelm her with your arrogant sister and her fanatic ideas" Byakuya gamble hopping this would cause her to see his point.

"Hmm I guess you have a point "Narcissa nodded but still wrote a letter announcing her sister in law arrival.

"So did you hear?' Regulus asked leaning over his cousin's shoulder. Bella was looking at her vacation photo with Tom Riddle when Regulus snuck up behind her causing her to jump.

"What?" Bella asked very upset at his intrusion.  
>"Cissy is having a new relative in the family" Regulus hinted knowing she would think it was a baby and not an adoption.<p>

"What do you mean she is finally expecting? Well it's about time if you ask me I will tell mother and father" Bella jump up and spun around her chair.

"No silly it's an adoption going on "Regulus smile when she fell sober.

"What do you mean she is adopting? The bloody doctor said she could have kids" Bella yell out rage.

"No,no my feeble minded cousin I mean to say she is having a sister in law" Regulus place his chin in his right hand and tilted his head at her. It seems the truth had sunk in.

"Then what do I care?' Bella snorted.

"I just thought you wanted to know since she wrote you and I a letter" Regulus waves his copy of the letter.

"I don't care what my brother in law does "Bella lower herself gracefully on her seat.

"Oh but did you hear?" Regulus asked leaning over once more.

"What is it now?" Bella asked shutting her album shut.

"My brother is living in Godric Hollow with the Potters so I have the entire mansion to myself" Regulus smile at her.

"Well I say it's about time for him to leave" Bella snap obviously unconcern of her cousin Sirius actions.

Rukia had just graduated and was usher into a new squad. Luckily Jushiro was very kind and familiar with her new family. The only thing was he was never around for he was always sick.

"Have you had a chance to meet your new brother?" A thirteen squad member ask her.

"Yes I have at the academy and once more at the graduation" Rukia blush with cherry red.

"So you know all about the family right?' the girl persisted.

"Well what do you mean"? Rukia asked intrigue.

"Rumors have it Captain Kuchiki is married to a foreigner" she whisper looking around to make sure Byakuya didn't appear behind her. He had a habit of doing that to his subordinates.

"Funny I don't recall him mentioning he had a wife and I have yet to see her" Rukia scramble her mind trying to recall any hint that she had a sister in law.

"Do you know if he has any kids?" Rukia asked trying to figure out what else he kept from her.

The girl just smile and giggle at her_. I guess that is for me to find out_ Rukia mused to herself.

Upon Narcissa's insistent Byakuya was pressure into throwing a small intimate party for Rukia since s_he felt she was_ on purposely being left out.

"I don't think it's necessary but if you insist then I will comply" Byakuya roll his eyes and look at Narcissa. Narcissa ran to get a fancy gown she had just order for the occasion. Byakuya wasn't sure if it was a good idea to burden Rukia so soon with names and all but he decided to try. Bykauya went to summon his new sister. Rukia was very timid and kept looking at her hands whenever he was around he notice. Rukia's eyes grew wide as she enters the Kuchiki Manor for the first time. It was very big and took her breath away. At the foot of the stairs stood a tall blonde woman who gazes at her with seriousness. Rukia just stop dead in her tracks unsure if she was about to enter a lion's den. _This must be the sister in law_ I heard about Rukia thought trying to keep her breathing steady. The woman made her way over to rukia. Rukia just lower her eyes and bow to her politely.

"Welcome to our home" Narcissa smile at her with warmth that Rukia was sure she lack. Cissy was indeed very beautiful like she imagine and Rukia notice she was very formal about her appearance much like Byakuya. With a glance one could have sworn the couple lack warmth and love but from the looks of it she was very down to earth.

"I am honor to be here" Rukia answer automatically. Narcissa flash her a white smile and turn to Byakuya who remain solemn by Rukia's side.

"Shall we proceed to the dinner table?" Narcissa asked slipping her arm through his. They walk side by side and made their way to the never ending table that stood in the dining room.

"Your home is lovely" Rukia squeak like a mouse.

"I didn't decorate it my mother in law did" Narcissa smile at her but Rukia didn't notice.

Byakuya sat at the end of the table and signal for the servants to serve.

"So Rukia tell me about yourself" Narcissa asked once the servants serve them their main meal after their appetizers. Rukia began to chat like a little bird but remain mindful that her brother was there and had to remember to act with etiquette. Narcissa seem unaware of her husband's body language for she had grown use to his ways. Byakuya simply observe Rukia and Narcissa making notes quietly to himself that he had two important women in his life. He love them both dearly but wasn't very open about his affectionate least to say he was drawn to them through Hisana. Yes it was Hisana who had started it off if it weren't for her he would not have met Narcissa nor Rukia. He just hope that they would all remain happy and harmonious.


	6. Chapter 6

Several years or centuries had pass since Rukia had been adopted with Byakuya and Narcissa. At this time Regulus and Narcissa's parents had died due _to um different circumstances_.

Byakuya pace up and down in his study unsure of what to do after all he had promise his parents that he would not disappoint them again and yet he was torn between the oath he took with Hisana who laid dying on her back asking him to find and protect her sister. He knew well how Renji felt about the orders of the Head Captain but what can he do? Byakuya tried his best to find a loop hole in the justice sentence after all _if he could accidentally_ stumble across one then he would see to it that R_enji found it_. No such thing was found. Byakuya then ponder over Narcissa's family trying to remember if anyone was practicing law. Well there was Rodolphus his brother in law who was working in some shady business if he recall correctly then there was Ted whom was out cast with Andromeda. Byakuya sigh for he figures this much about them –they would be of no use.

"Why don't you take some time off and get away from this mess" Jushiro offer Byakuya who sat glum on his floor. They were at a restaurant and order a round of sake. Normally Byakuya would have order tea but the stress was too much for him to bear sober minded.

"What good would it do? I would only take my worried home and dwell over it there. No I better stay here where I am needed after all I have lots to do" Byakuya look at him before pouring himself another glass.

"Sure your wife could offer you some advice" Jushiro baited hoping to send this work a holic home to unwind from the drama he was ever so part of. Byakuya thought about how his wife would act upon hearing the news her sister in law was sentence to be executed. Knowing her which he did by now she would probably cry up a storm.

"I rather she didn't know she is much too fragile" Byakuya objected to Jushiro.

'Well I would think she may have some opinion on turning this whole fiasco around" Jushiro flash him a small smile. Just then Kiyone and Sentaro appear by his side.

"Great better go before they bring Sebonakura out of me" Byakuya mumble to himself. Byakuya left his fellow captain in need for assistance for the two wanna bees were more of a nuisance than an aid. He made his way back to sixth squad where a hell butterfly hover waiting for him. It was a message from head captain insisting that he take a day off from the Seretei after all he had proven to be the hardest working member in the captain's category besides Jushiro and Unohana. _Looks like everyone wants me_ _gone_ he thought a little suspicious but eventually gave in to the idea he should visit Narcissa and see what she was up to.

"Well Cissy what do you think?" Do you think you can talk what's his name into aiding our cause?" Bella asked with her arms cross. Bella had arrived with Tom Riddle who were interested in getting Cissy in the Death Eater's club. However Narcissa insisted that she had to wait for Byakuya before making any decision herself. Tom and Bella continue to work on cornering her. Normally Tom would not have taken an interest in recruiting foreigners but the mere fact that Bella whine about her sister marrying into a wealthy and promising family for its kind spark an interest in him. For one the guy had money _no_ _surprise there_ and _power_ that one could use for public purposes. The other idea was that the guy had a _clean resume_ so no one would suspect outside help if it came down to investigating him. Tom tried to keep in mind that he did travel abroad and that was how he met Bella his most devout follower and _sometimes lover._

"Mr. Kuchiki is here" the butler announce opening the door for a drunken Byakuya. Bella and Tom stop mentioning Severus and Lucius (old friends of Cissy) and turn their attention to Byakuya. Surprisingly Byakuya could still walk a straight line but one could still smell the sake on his breath. Tom just twisted his thin mouth into a smile while Bella look at her sister as if saying _what the hell is up with him? Do I_ _smell alcohol on his breath?_

"I didn't know we had company?" Byakuya stop walking in his living room. He focuses immediately on Tom Riddle since he had never met him before. Tom was dress in a black traveling cloak he was sure he saw a similar one hanging in Narcissa's closet. Sure he saw Bella but he had grown use to her ugly face.

"What can I do for you?" Tom Riddle smiles at him although a gut feeling in Byakuya's stomach told him not to trust this man.

"I don't know you tell me" Byakuya replied cheekily at him. _Still the same_ Bella muse to herself she was about to jump in the conversation when Tom threw her a warning look and spoke.

"Your sister in law and late cousin are members in a very important social committee that has interest of upper class personnel and since Cissy is related to Bella I ( the head of the club) would like to extend a offer to you on joining it"Voldemort replied smoothly as if he were running for a political campaign. Tom took great joy at targeting people when they were in their most vulnerable state. From what he saw not only was Byakuya facing a task before hand but he could provide him the solution on his obstacle.

"You do realize that I have been member of every club there is to offer so I would have to say that whatever agenda you have is no different than the other fraternities I am enlisted in" Byakuya answer him hopping it would provoke him to offer in sight on what his club is all about. Byakuya knew he was damn well level headed when it came to making decisions but he decided to see what the catch was after all he was a man who provided others the opportunity to speak their minds before passing judgment on them. He figure he would treat Tom like he would any squad member and listen passively to what he had to say. Just the mere mention of a club sounded unappealing to him especially if it were one with Narcissa's ex boyfriend and Bellatrix. Tom Riddle smile for he knew it would be a matter of words to get this man to bulge.

"Well, let's see normally we don't go and offer to just anyone so I doubt you would have been in a similar club that offer what we do and that is the public interest is kept in keeping certain _uh_ blood lines pure for example if you have a lower class who married into a higher class _well _we make sure things wouldn't mingle as a result from that. You see when things happen from little circumstances that can be avoided and we look back to see where we've gone wrong _well_ it could all be attributed to the little factors in life that could have been easily prevented" Tom pause to allow the words to sink in. narcissa had appear by her husband's side and was offering him a seat. Byakuya's butler stood listening to the whole incident having yet to get dismiss from his lord. Narcissa wonder what he meant by keeping blood lines pure? If she had to guess he sounded like a fanatic her mother was sure to sound eerily similar too only her father bent his morals when it came to presiding over her marriage to Byakuya. Bella just nodded her head the whole time while he spoke to her brother in law. Narcissa tried to recall in her letters any time Regulus had mention joining in this club. It was true he had seen little of her the more she ponders over it but she had attributed it to his new job in the ministry of magic.

"I personally don't have any problems with keeping certain bloodlines pure as you mention but I do have a problem with what you do to maintain it. You skim over that detail as if it were an unimportant part of your area" spoke Byakuya who replay in his head what was said.

"Well I can say that we do some things that may be view as unethical but I assure you it would only be targeted to the guilty who have it coming their ways" Tom drop his voice a little but kept it steady as if he were un ashame to acknowledge the deeds that were not doubt being read between the lines.

"You strike me as a man who appreciates honestly well I am being sincere when I say this to you" Tom continue to press hopping he could stir his focus on his actions. Byakuya didn't say a word but trace the outline of his lips.

"I do appreciate you opening up and telling me what you do. I am going to say this once" Byakuya look at Tom then at Bella. He was sure that if his wife were interested she would have spoken up during the entire time but the fact she held her tongue and waited for him to preside signify to him that she too was unsure of what to think about them.

"I will politely decline your offer though I will keep it mind should I ever need anyone to contact" Byakuya stood up tall when he said this. Narcissa just look down at her feet for she knew this was not what her sister intended him to do.

"Then its all settle" Tom bow to him before summoning Bella. Bella walk ahead of him out rage that he had turned down an offer that was sure to come one in a life time.

"One more thing" Tom stops exiting the living room. He turns to look at Byakuya who was looking straight where he last stood.  
>"The answer to your problem is life. By allowing one to come into her life and turn it upside down will she be allow to live and you will be allow to keep your vows without interfering with them both" Tom grin malevolently before leaving the room. Narcissa look perplex and look at him. Byakuya himself was unsure of what to make of what he said. It was one more stress he had to dwindle over and felt his urge to relieve himself. After he and Narcissa had sex he laid in bed contemplating over what Tom said. Then it hit him he probably refer to the Riyoka that would no doubt stop at nothing to rescue Rukia. <em>Let us<em> _hope he is right and I will have to wait for the time to come_ he thought feeling his eye lids grow heavy. He would have slept soundly but a Hell butterfly appears that night announcing the arrival of a rebel gang that broke in the seretei atmosphere.


	7. Chapter 7

Tension was escalating from the soul society due to Lord Aizen's betrayal and Rukia's near death execution. Rukia had been take to the Kuchiki manor where she was require to recover while Ichigo and his friends were order to wait for her return. Of course leave it to Byakuya to summon the carrot top to his house so he could tell him how rude he acted around him.

"So when you address me I would like for you to mention Byakuya Kuchiki not just Byakuya" Byakuya was correcting the arrogant boy he knew his sister had feelings for.

"Whatever" Ichigo mouth uninterested in his whining. The only reason he accepted his invitation to the house was in hope to see Rukia whom he was very concern for. Byakuya however persisted that they weren't informal so he had to be formal around him and especially around his sister. Byakuya was in the middle of a sentence when Ichigo cut him off "who is that woman sitting with Rukia?" Byakuya turn to see who he was in reference to. It was his wife and sister that sat under a cherry blossom tree.

"Damn, she is fine looking! What squad she belongs to?" Ichigo threw him a lustful look. Byakuya could hear Sebonazkura voice telling him to smite this rude boy down for gawking at his wife.

''She is not in a squad"Byakuya spoke surprisingly calm to Ichigo. Ichgio didn't seem to grasp the point for he continues to stand on his feet trying to get a better view of her.

"Ichigo Kuorsaki will you kindly sit down!" Byakuya hiss more impatient this time.

"Shit what is your problem I am just looking at her friend" Ichigo scratch his head and look away from Byakuya. Sure he was aware of the threatening reiastu coming off Byakuya but as far as he was concern he had Zangetsu and he had beaten him already in a fight.

"That happens to be my wife" Byakuya calmly reply when Narcissa and Rukia came in from outdoors.

''What do you mean that is your wife?' Ichigo fell out of his chair. _Now he decides to tell me_ Ichgio thought wondering how long was he going to keep the secret.

Rukia giggle when she saw her friend fall out of the chair at the revelation of Narcissa. Narcissa seem unaware of the problem she cause. "

"Byakuya could I have a word with you?"Narcissa moved her finger in his direction.

Byakuya got up very smug that he had cause Ichigo to fall out of his chair. He secretly hopes he broke his tail bone. That would teach him to lust after other people's wives.

"Yes, you have my undivided attention" Byakuya turn to eye Ichigo who had taken it upon himself to talk to Rukia about her sister in law.

"You didn't know he was married?" Rukia asked an irritable Ichigo.

'Well you fail to mention that" Ichigo snap angrily.

"Not my fault you don't pay attention" Rukia counter

"You could have told me"Ichigo pointed out to her but became aware that Byakuya was still listening to him.

"I am pregnant" Narcissa replied tearing Byakuya's attention from the two teens in his dining room.

"You are?" Byakuya asked over whelm with joy. Narcissa smile at him and nodded.

"I told Rukia outside but I felt you should know before my sister" Narcissa whisper averting her eyes to Rukia then at Byakuya.

"I am over joy" Byakuya hugged her and kiss her lips.

Ichigo was sure he could sense a boost in a Byakuya's reiatsu as if he was excited about something.


	8. Chapter 8

It was during the time Byakuya and Zaraki were sent to fetch Hitsuguya's team did Narcissa give birth to their first son. He was very much like his father only he had her cheeks when it came down to features. Byakuya was very anxious in getting back to his mansion since he was pulled out to fetch Rukia and Renji. He was very irritable and not even Zaraki could calm him down for he was very moody. In fact he was so piss he wanted to fight Ichigo when he argue with head captain Yamamoto about orihime not being a traitor. His luck Ichigo didn't fight him or Zaraki and just stood there with his back turn to them all.

"Ichigo" Rukia replied softly but it was no good.

Rukia left without another word and headed back to the soul society. Byakuya was beginning to feel good when he enter the seretei with her and renji.

"So what do we do now?" Renji asked unsure of what was in store for them. Byakuya stop walking with them and read their expression. He could see that they wanted to help Orihime but the orders were clear they had to return to the seretei.

"If you want to leave for Hueco Mundo you can do so I would advise you two to dress warmly for its very cold over there" Byakuya spoke.

What?"Rukia asked in disbelief.

"I was order to bring you two back but since I already did you two can leave after all I will just say you ran away from me and disobey me. I have to be somewhere anyways" Byakuya look at Rukia hopping she would remember what day it was.

Rukia seem to have guess what was on his mind for she nodded her head and made haste with what little time she had to prepare.

"Give my love to Narcissa" Rukia yell running after renji once they got their sweaters.

Narcissa awoke to find her husband leaning over her.

"Hey what took you so long?' she asked smiling but was still exhausted from the delivery. Byakuya just smile at her (one of his rare ones) and look for the new arrival. The baby was left on Narcissa's right side in a crib so he could sleep in her room without being summon from her. Byakuya made his way over to where his son slept and gaze intently at him. The baby was sleeping very soundly on his back.

"He is exactly how I imagine him to be" Byakuya whisper not disturbing his son. He felt a sense of peace since he finally accomplish his purpose- providing a male heir for the Kuchiki clan.


End file.
